


Amor Scelerisque

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Food, Love, Magic, Magic training, Romance, Short & Sweet, Warlocks, Witches, slowish burn, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Inspired by this prompt:Rey is a witch in training and has been practising multiplicity spells all day. As it turns out... she really likes candy. Chocolate covered everything... you name it, it’s her jam.Unfortunately, it’s not the only thing on her mind. With a flick of her wrist and a thought about that handsome warlock Kylo Ren, she’s about to be in for a confusing surprise when she meets him later that night.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/gifts).



> Finally here is my fic for the fall exchange! I am so sorry for the long wait, this month has been busy but finally have the chance to post the first part! Part 2 will be coming very soon x

A variety of items populated the young witch’s desk. A number of different sized watermelons were grouped on one end (they had been the test subjects for this new spell) followed by more chocolate products than one person could eat in a lifetime. There were chocolate frogs, chocolate bars, tiny chocolate candies followed by easter eggs. Chocolate cake, chocolate-covered strawberries, chocolate ice cream, enough chocolate to make someone’s head spin. 

Rey loved it. She had spent all week practising. The multiple failed attempts on this particular Saturday night had left her covered in chocolate. Her robes were splattered with the brown, melting liquid and she had it smeared across her forehead. It was late and she should have been in bed a couple of hours ago, but she wanted to perfect this spell, she  _ had  _ too. 

She supposed it wasn’t exactly the most vital spell a witch should know, but she had already mastered most defensive and offensive spells by this point and she was on top of everything she had learnt so far, why not have a little fun? In Rey’s eyes, the world of magic was one to play around with. Naturally, the first thing she wanted to do was something food-related. Specifically, make the largest chocolate bar possible. 

Most of the spells were Latin based so she had once again had to steal Rose’s dictionary. Of course, after using it every night this week to adjust the sizes of various items in her bedroom, the book was now a complete mess. Rey made a mental note to buy Rose a new one as she turned to the page referring to sizes. All the spells so far had simply required a flick of her wand in the direction of objects she already had, she was creating this chocolate bar herself so she needed to make sure she knew exactly which words to use.

It was barely legible but she could just make out the words  _ parvus  _ and  _ magnum.  _ “That must mean big and small, easy enough,” Rey said with a shrug, shoving aside chocolate and fruit to make some room on the table. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey wiped the chocolate from her face and raised her wand. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter the incantations, the word parvus repeated several times. She tried her best to keep her mind on the chocolate and she was succeeding until of course, she remembered why she was attempting this spell.

Ben Solo.

A warlock.

A very irritating warlock who had ridiculed her for “not being a proper witch”. 

The thought of him made Rey scoff, who was he to decide what a  _ proper  _ witch was? This would show him. There was no such thing as a proper witch. Magic was for everyone and everything. If she wanted to create a giant chocolate bar, then dammit that’s what she’d do. 

He was the most insufferable man she had ever had the displeasure to meet. Whenever she had to talk to him, the interaction would leave her boiling with anger. He was a friend of Poe’s, her best friend Finn’s boyfriend which apparently met that Ben just had to be around all the time. 

On the quiet evenings or afternoons when she met up with her friends she always found herself stuck with him. Finn’s attention was always on Poe and Rose’s was on her boyfriend, Hux. This resulted in the awful occasions when Rey would be forced to sit beside Solo, to talk to him or else sentence herself to an afternoon of boredom. Her friends were all still in that lovesick puppy stage so she couldn’t really blame them for all being so doe-eyed all the time. She was happy for them, of course, she was. But that didn’t stop her from being irritated with them whenever they invited Solo along. 

“Ben Solo.” she muttered with annoyance mid-incantation, “Partum a parva bar scelerisque.” a bright light shone from the end of her wand and Rey’s face lit up as she opened her eyes, eager to see what she had created. 

Her face fell at the sight of her empty desk. 

“Goddammit,” Rey said with an irritated huff. 

A yawn escaped her and she shut her spellbook and dictionary, dropping her wand down beside it. Her eyes flicked up to the clock on her wall. It was three in the morning, disappointment painted her face as she decided to call it a night.

“Better luck tomorrow then,” she said, pulling off her robe and making her way to bed, her disappointment and irritation that Ben Solo could be right plaguing her mind as she slumped down in bed. 

But by the time her head hit the pillow, she was asleep and dreaming of a man who was understanding, gentle and tall... oh, and holding a chocolate bar. 

o 🎃o

When Rey woke to the sound of frantic knocking on her door, she groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling on her tossed aside robe before going to answer it. 

Rose stood on the other side.

“For god’s sake, have you only just woken up?”

Rey turned to look at the clock mounted on the wall, it was eleven. “Shit sorry, I totally forgot about brunch, I was up late last night,” she mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. 

With an annoyed huff, Rose swept into the room, her eyes landing on the messy desk, “Hmm, no kidding, what exactly were you trying to achieve?” she asked as she looked through the range of food, stealing a chocolate truffle and popping it into her mouth, “Oh this is actually really good.” she said as she chewed, stuffing five more into her pocket.

Rey closed her door before moving over to the desk and standing beside Rose as she took in the mess she had made the night before, “I’m trying to make a giant chocolate bar.” she said.

Rose barked out a laugh, shaking her head, “Is this about the thing with Ben again?”

Rey’s cheeks turned pink as she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at her hysterical friend, “So what if it is?” 

“God, you really are stubborn.” 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, wouldn’t it be a lot easier and a lot quicker to just ask him out now?”

Rey’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened at her best friend, “You think that is what this is about?” she asked, appalled.

“Oh stop beating around the bush Rey, you and I both know that you and Ben secretly like each other.” 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But I’m right,” Rose said with a playful grin.

Rey shook her head, “No, no you really aren’t.” she said with a glare before pushing past her friend to her closet. “He is the most insufferable, most irritating person in this place. Ben Solo is an unpleasant man with an ego larger than the moon.” 

“The moon?” Rose asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

“You know what I mean!” Rey exclaimed, throwing up her arms in exasperation, “He is the last man in the world I would ever ask out.”

“You getting very defensive about this,” Rose said thoughtfully, a smirk across her face.

Rey shrugged, “Wouldn’t want people getting the wrong idea, would I?” she said, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans from the closet. 

“No, no, of course not.” Rose said, sniggering as she spoke, “When you are ready meet us at Maz’s.” 

Rey nodded as she followed Rose to the door, “Sounds good, I’ll be there as soon as I have made some sense of this mess.” she said, gesturing to the mountains of food.

Rose nodded in understanding and turned to leave before quickly shouting over her shoulder, “Oh and stop by Ben’s room and invite him!” 

Before Rey could refuse or shout after Rose, her fellow witch had teleported out of the corridor to who knows where. Rey groaned, sinking back against her door, “I hate it when she does that.” she mumbled before moving to make a start on clearing the desk.

o🎃o

An hour later, Rey was walking along the corridor towards Ben Solo’s room. She had never really been in this area of the school before. Well, it wasn’t exactly a school, more of a safe house where those who possessed magic could learn how to control and manipulate it. Rey had been there for a couple of years now, along with her friends. As far as she was aware, Ben Solo has been living there a little while longer than the rest of them, training under the high warlock himself, his Uncle Luke Skywalker.

Rey had met Luke Skywalker on a handful of occasions and found him to be a quiet and isolated an, certainly not one for words of advice, a few traits that Ben Solo himself seemed to possess. 

They had been sworn enemies ever since they had first met two years prior. He was a know it all with unmeasurable talent and she was a young woman who hadn’t believed in magic before she discovered the power within her. Owing to her enthusiasm and work ethic, Rey had caught up rather quickly and in Luke’s words, “one of the brightest witches he had ever known”. Of course, this must-have irritated Ben and so begun the war between them. 

The arguments were endless and Rey often found herself always trying to prove him wrong. He did the same, it was understandable, she was, of course, his competition. 

As she walked down the corridor to his room, Rey found her palms become slightly sweaty and her heart was pounding against her chest as she approached the wood door labelled  _ Room 13.  _ She’d been in a man’s room before, she’d stayed over with Finn a couple of nights when she was too tired to make her way back to her own room, it had never particularly bothered her. But today, she couldn’t shake that something felt different. 

It was ridiculous of course, it was just Ben Solo after all, what’s the worst that could happen? She wouldn’t even have to go inside, just deliver the quick message from Rose and be on her way. 

Raising her hand, she knocked firmly on the door twice and waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She knocked harder.

Still, no answer.

Maybe he wasn’t in, maybe he had already gone to Maz’s. Or maybe he was out doing something else. Or maybe he had left the country to go and live on the other side of the planet to her. No, the universe wasn’t that kind.

If he had left he would’ve locked his door. She could try the handle, that way she would know, no big deal. If it was locked then she could make her way to Maz’s and forget about it.

Except, when she pulled down on the handle, the door opened to reveal Ben Solo’s bedroom. 

She should turn away, close the door and not look back. 

But curiosity got the better of her and Rey found herself stepping into the room and allowing her eyes to look around the room. 

Ben Solo’s room was vastly different from her own. She wondered if the man had not yet discovered colour as most of his furnishings were the same dark wood colour that hers had once been before she had painted them. His sheets were grey and lain on his bed perfectly, so unlike her own, that was a mess of throw pillows and blankets. 

The only life in his room came from the plants he was growing beside a cauldron perched near the window with cupboard beneath it that no doubt stored various ingredients and supplies. The room felt dark and cold, a lot like that man who inhabited it. There were very few personal touches which Rey felt very odd about considering he had been here a lot longer than her and yet she still had dozens of pictures and momentums all over her room. 

She stood in the centre of the room, looking around until her eyes landed on his desk. It was similar to her own, except significantly cleaner of course. Rey furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of his wand resting carelessly on top of a notebook. Strange, Ben Solo didn’t seem like the kind of person to leave his wand lying around. 

Beside the notebook was a small candy wrapped in red paper. Rey peered down at it in confusion… it seemed to be shaking, with a voice shouting from within. 

Rey shook her head, she had to be imagining things. And yet, she reached out and carefully began to unwrap it. 

She pulled apart the paper only to reveal a very small and very angry Ben Solo sitting in the palm of her hand. 

Screaming, she dropped him on the desk, covering her mouth in shock.

“OW!” he shouted as he hit the wooden desk. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Rey exclaimed, staring at the man in shock as he rose to his feet.

“Why are you in my room?” Ben demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that looked a lot less intimidating now that he could fit in Rey’s palm.

Rey blinked several times, looking down at him as she racked her brain for an explanation. She closed her eyes, “This must be a dream.” she muttered. 

“Trust me, it really isn’t.” came Ben’s voice.

She opened her eyes and sank down onto her knees she was at Ben’s eye-level. A moment of silence hung between them before Rey couldn’t hold back any longer. 

She burst into a fit of laughter.

“I really don’t see what’s so funny,” Ben said with a huff, sending her an icy glare.

Rey smirked, “Look who isn’t the proper warlock now.” she said teasingly.

“Believe me, I didn’t do this.” Ben snapped, “I’m not foolish enough to mess up a spell so drastically.” 

“Hmm yes because there are dozens of people who would jump at the opportunity to turn you into a sweet.” 

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, “Perhaps.” 

She laughed, “Wow Solo, you really are full of yourself.”

“So you don’t think someone did this out of spite?”

“No, people don’t care enough, Solo. So I suggest you try and remember the spell that got you into this position.”

“Oh, I know the spell.” Ben stated, his chin up as he spoke to her, “I heard the incantation around me as the spell transformed me, I heard the voice of the person who cast it.” There was a glint in his eye and a smirk across his face that made Rey slightly weak at the knees. 

Then, all at once, it hit her. 

“Oh my god.”

_ “Ben Solo.” she muttered with annoyance mid-incantation, “Partum a parva bar scelerisque.” _

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, whether to stifle a laugh or a shocked outburst she wasn’t sure. Ben looked awfully proud of himself. Maybe if he wasn’t being such an arrogant prick, she would feel sorry for the position she had put him in. 

“So you aren’t as stupid as you look, although you were the one who cast the spell so I won’t speak too soon,” he said rather cruelly. 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, “Oh well I’m sorry, at least it hasn’t damaged your ego though, that really would be a disaster wouldn’t it?” she shot back. 

“My ego?”

“Yes, your ego, and the pride that comes along with it.” 

“My pride? I have no doubt that the whole reason for this mess is because you couldn’t take my jokes, they must have really hurt your pride if you went through this much effort.”

“Jokes?” Rey exclaimed, “Ben Solo you are a complete prick most of the time, you are constantly belittling and insulting me, those aren’t jokes.”

Ben remained silent as she approached the desk, her eyes raging with pent up fury, “You can’t stand the fact that there is someone better than you.” she said through gritted teeth, “So you treat me like shit because it makes you feel better about being a failure.” A plaintive look flashed across Ben’s face and Rey knew that she had struck a nerve. She stepped back, breathing heavily as she felt the anger dissipate and the guilt settled on. Ben Solo was an asshole, but no one really deserved something as harsh as that. “Ben I-”

“There’s probably somewhere else you should be.” he said, avoiding her gaze, “You should leave,” he added quietly, looking down at the shoes that had shrunk with him. 

“But you can’t even hold a wand, I could help you-” she could hardly believe her own words, but as the situation settled in, Rey knew the right thing to do was to help him.

“I think you have done quite enough.” Ben snapped.

Rey nodded and turned, walking to the door. Maybe she could find Luke and explain what had happened, he’d know what to do. When her hand reached the door handle, Ben’s voice called out from behind her. 

“Wait.”

She turned and met his exasperated and tired expression. 

“I guess I could use your help.”

With a small smile, she walked back to him and took a seat, ready to get to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our witch and warlock get their happy ending 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Life has been so hectic at the moment but the second and final chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy this ending x

“No that will never work,” Ben said dismissively, 

“How do we know if we don’t try it?” Rey countered.

“It’s a herbology spell Rey! It’s not going to be any help.” 

“Oh,” Rey said, looking down at the page in front of her before letting out an amused chuckle. 

“This really isn’t a laughing matter,” Ben said, sending her another one of his glares. 

She looked down at him and smiled, “No matter how many times you look at me like that, it won’t change anything, you can’t look at all intimidating when you fit in a dolls house.” 

“Well then you better get me back to normal so I can intimidate you.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Oh please, I never once found you intimidating.” she said, flicking through the book, “More annoying than anything else.” 

“I’m the annoying one?” Ben exclaimed, “That’s coming from you?”

A shushing sound came from behind them and Rey turned to the librarian who was staring daggers at her. 

They had been sitting in the library pouring through books for two and a half hours and had made no progress whatsoever. Apparently, no other warlock or witch had accidentally turned their… acquaintance into the size of a sweet. Rey found that hard to believe, people were always making mistakes in the magical world, that’s how most new magic was discovered, through magic. Maybe that’s what she had done, discovered a new kind of magic never seen before, she straightened up in her seat at the thought. 

Ben hadn’t been much help at all, he had spent the majority of the afternoon and evening sitting and complaining. Deep down, Rey didn’t really blame him for that, she’d probably have a lot to complain about if someone had performed a spell on her without her consent. 

“Do you really have no idea how you did it?” he asked for the fifth time.

“No!’ Rey said, throwing her arms up in a huff.

“Did you not memorise the spell beforehand?”

“No…” Rey confessed, “I sort of invented it.” 

Ben put his head in his hands, “Oh give me strength.” 

“I didn’t know this was going to happen!” she argued.

“You shouldn’t have been dallying in that kind of magic anyway? A witch of your skill level should be sticking to textbooks, just as I do.”

“Is it not better to take risks? Try new things?”

Ben stood from his place on the shelf above her and looked down, “No, there are rules you need to stick to.”

“I like to think rules are made to be broken.”

“Not when it comes to magic!”

“Who put you in charge?” Rey asked, jumping to her feet, “You think you are so much better than everyone, that what you say outweighs everyone else.”

They stood glaring at each other in the soft light from the lamp resting on the desk, the only light in the isolated library. In the distance, Rey could hear the librarian’s familiar whistle. The sound was the only thing filling the awkward void between them. It had only been a few hours and Rey had concluded she couldn’t stand tiny Ben Solo any more than normal, too tall Ben Solo. The sooner she got him back to his original height, the better. 

A small yawn escaped her and Ben sighed. She was about to snap at him that she would much rather be in bed than helping him but he cut across her, “We should call it a night, get some rest and figure out what to do in the morning.” 

She nodded in agreement. After a day in Ben Solo’s room and then an evening in the library, Rey was really looking forward to going to bed. 

Closing up the books they had been reading, Rey returned them to the shelves and gestured for Ben to hop into her hand. He did so rather calmly and to her surprise, climbed up her arm until he was sitting on her shoulder. She tried to stifle her laughter and in response received a rather pathetic tap on the ear from him, “Don’t say a word, now take me back to my room.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, something could… I don’t know, eat you,” she said slowly. 

Ben let out an irritated huff, “Fine.”

“Don’t worry.” Rey said almost cheerily, “You can sleep in my dresser or something.”

“Oh I am sure that will be luxurious,” Ben said bitterly. 

“Would you rather sleep with BB8?” Rey shot back, referring to Poe’s cat.

“On second thought, the dresser sounds lovely.”

“Hmm, I thought so.” 

The dresser it turned out, was not a bad idea after all. 

Rey pulled out the crap that had been tossed inside the top drawer over the years, piling it up on the floor as she made room inside for Ben. “This really isn’t what I thought I’d be doing tonight,” she mumbled as she used her wand to create miniature furniture. She summoned a small bed with a pillow and duvet as well as a tiny lamp (which she was rather proud of in all honesty) that sat upon a tiny bedside table. 

Once she was done, Ben hopped into the draw and looked around at what she had created, “Hmm.” he said thoughtfully, “I suppose this will do.”

Rey rolled your eyes, “I take that as Ben for thank you?” 

Ben shrugged, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

That night, Rey lay awake, staring at the ceiling. It felt awkward, strange and she couldn’t quite bring herself to fall asleep when someone she barely knew was sleeping in her room. Logically, he wasn’t exactly going try and murder her in her sleep, she couldn’t think of a way that would be possible. And besides, he needed her alive if he wanted to be normal again.

She wondered if he was asleep yet or if he was just as confused and awkward as she was. Peering over the dresser beside the bed where the top draw was still open, Rey released a deep breath, her hands nervously fidgeting with her duvet. Clearing her throat slightly, she spoke up, “Hey, you awake?” 

She waited, holding her breath.

He was either asleep.

Ignoring her.

Or really irritated that she had just woken him up.

Rey wasn’t sure which scenario was the worst.

“Yes.” came Ben’s voice, taking her by surprise. 

His voice was quiet and emotionless as he answered, leaving Rey unsure how to continue. 

“Me too.” she blurted before mentally slapping herself. 

“Yes, I figured that one out myself.” 

“No need to be a dick Solo.” she snapped, rolling her eyes. 

“Calm down, I was simply stating the obvious.” 

“Do you always feel the need to do that?”

“Yes. Anything wrong with that?”

Rey sat up this time, looking over at the draw, “Well you know words can hurt sometimes right?” She heard some shuffling from the draw before Ben poked his head out of the top. In the dark it was difficult to see him, the only light in the room coming from the moon outside. 

“Wouldn’t people rather hear the truth than be lied to all the time?” he asked.

“Not if it is purposely harmful.” she answered, “Imagine being told the worst things about yourself to your face, I think people would rather be lied to.”

Ben seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he answered her, “Well obviously, humans always want to hear the easy things, everyone has a lie that helps them sleep at night.” he said, “But the more we lie to ourselves, the harder it is to accept the truth.”

“And what’s that?” Rey asked him, “What’s the truth?”

He released a tired sigh and Rey watched as he ran a very small hand through his hair, “That no matter what we do, no matter how hard we try, we will never be good enough for anyone. Lying doesn’t change anything, it just sugarcoats and buries the truth so we don’t have to think about it.”

“Quite the pessimist, aren’t you?” Rey said, raising an eyebrow, “And is that true for everyone, or just you?” That seemed to hit a nerve with Ben because he faltered, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again. “It’s because your parents are Leia Organa and Han Solo, isn’t it?” she said for him, “You feel the weight of their achievements on your shoulders.”

“Well, aren’t you good at this?” Ben said, raising an eyebrow, “Maybe you aren’t as dim as I thought.” there was no malice behind his voice, it sounded forced and uncertain as he shifted awkwardly. 

“You may think you have everyone else fooled Ben Solo, but you really aren’t very good at hiding what you think.”

“What do you mean?”

Rey’s lips quirked into a small smile, “I can see it in your eyes.” she said honestly. It wasn’t that she was trying to prove him wrong or belittle him. She wasn’t quite sure what had possessed her. A voice in the back of her mind told her it was so he knew. So he knew that she  _ saw him.  _

“Well then I will have to wear sunglasses from now on,” he said.

“It’s not a bad thing, you know? It’s okay to be emotional, it’s okay for things to bother you.”

“You bother me,” Ben said irritably. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’m serious, do you ever talk to anyone about this?”

He shrugged, “I don’t think people want to hear the sob story of a poor little rich boy.” 

“I want to hear.” Rey said suddenly, receiving a startled look from Ben. She felt her hands shake slightly as silence fell between them. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be willingly listening to Ben Solo open up about himself, she would’ve laughed at them.

But now… now she wanted to listen. Maybe it was because it was her fault he was in her dresser drawer. Maybe it was because they may as well talk because neither of them were going to get any sleep. Or maybe it was because she cared about him. She pushed the thought away and listened as he spoke and in turn, he listened to her. By the time she fell asleep, there was a smile across her face. It was nice when someone was there to listen.

o 🎃o

The next morning, Rey and Ben stood in one of the house’s more secret gardens. It was situated upon the roof of the building and a key (that Ben just so happened to have) was required to get up to it. Ben wasn’t too keen on everyone in the house knowing what had happened so they made sure to keep to themselves as they tried to find a way to get Ben back to normal. 

By midday, Rey was losing her mind. They had poured over Ben’s books for hours and so far nothing had worked.

“Urgh! This is never going to work,” she said, tossing her wand onto the small stool she had been sitting on. Putting her face in her hands, she let out a frustrated groan, she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

“That really fills me with hope,” Ben said bitterly. Rey slumped down onto the ground, her head in her hands as she mumbled an apology. “You can’t give up now, because believe it or not I would like to be a relatively normal size again.”

Rey furrowed her eyebrows at him, gritting her teeth as she felt a twinge of anger in her chest. God, he was such a snarky bastard. Here she was trying her best but it was apparently not enough for him (although, she couldn’t exactly blame him for that). Even so, she really did want her best to be enough for him, maybe she wanted to be enough for him.

“Okay, wrong choice of words.” Ben amended, “Look, we are close, I know we are and if anyone can do this, you can.” 

“You’ve changed your tune, what happened to me not being a proper witch?”

Ben’s gaze dropped to his feet as he shrugged, “Let’s just say that maybe I was wrong to judge you when I barely knew you, maybe you aren’t so bad at magic after all.” If Rey squinted she could just about see a pink blush rising on Ben’s cheeks as he spoke. It sent a strange feeling through her chest and she found herself smiling at him. 

“Is that a compliment?” 

His eyes flew to hers and he chuckled slightly, “Don’t get used to it, now come on, there must be something else we can try.”

Rey rose to her feet and retrieved her wand before resuming her place a few feet away from Ben. 

“What were the exact words you used?” Ben asked. 

“Just some of the basic Latin from the book Rose gave me,” Rey said with a shrug as if it were obvious.

“And those words were?”

“Well, obviously chocolate and big.” 

“So scelerisque and magnum?”

Rey paused before shaking her head, “No because magnum means small.” she said with a perplexed look on her face.

Ben froze, his hand held out as realisation seemed to wash over his face, “So you used parvus instead of magnum?”

Rey nodded slowly and Ben slapped his head, a laugh escaping him, “Well that’s the answer then!” he exclaimed, “You mixed up the words big and small.” 

“But how does that explain this happening to you specifically?” 

Ben looked almost excited now as he gestured for her to pick him up, “I haven’t worked that part out yet, but I want to see this book.” he demanded.

With a roll of her eyes, Rey tucked her wand into her pocket, “Your wish is my command.” she said sarcastically before moving to the roof door to make her way back downstairs.

o 🎃o

Once they were in her room, Rey moved straight to the desk and opened up to the page of the book she had marked out when preparing to perform the spell. She watched as Ben read over the notes she had made, nodding to himself as if the puzzle was coming together before his very eyes.

“So you said nothing other than chocolate and small?” he asked, turning to her.

It was then that Rey remembered the name she had muttered when she had begun the spell. Heat rose in her cheeks and part of her prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her whole then and there. 

“Well, there may have been something else…” she mumbled, biting her lip nervously. 

“What was it?”

Rey coughed awkwardly, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt fascinating, “I may have mentioned your name when I performed the spell.”

“So you did do it on purpose?!” Ben exclaimed.

“No!” Rey said abruptly, looking back up at him, “I didn’t mean to say your name, it was an accident, I was just thinking about you that’s all.”

“You were thinking about me?” Ben asked slowly, his voice gentle and soft.

Rey glared at him, gritting her teeth, “Forget it, let’s just reverse it so you can get out of my room and I never have to speak to you again.”

“Rey-”

“No, don’t pretend you care.” she snapped, picking up her wand.

Ben nodded slowly, moving into the centre of the desk with his arms at his sides as he took a deep breath, “Rey?”

“Yes?” 

“You can do this.” he said gently, “You are a proper witch, and a very skilled one at that, I know you can do this.” Rey swallowed, her hand tightening on her wand. “Close your eyes,” Ben instructed, she did as he said and raised her wand. “Take a deep breath and let it come to you, I know you can do this.” 

Rey breathed in and out, focusing on the words as they slipped from her lips and she raised her wand. If this worked, everything would go back to normal, they’d go back to their lives and just as she had said, she’d never have to speak to him again. It was a pity she had actually enjoyed their conversations. 

She felt the heat in her wand and she squinted to see the bright light blooming from the end of it. Shutting them abruptly she finished the incantation and waited. 

A loud crash filled the room.

Rey opened her eyes. 

In a heap on the floor amongst her now broken desk was a life-size Ben Solo. Her heart jumped in her chest as relief washed over her. 

To her surprise, she burst out laughing.

From his place on the floor, a smile broke out across Ben’s face too, “You did it!” he said, rising to his feet.

Rey nodded.

“You did it!” he exclaimed, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around as they laughed and cheered. In her head she cursed him, for how could she be mad at him when he was smiling at her like that?

When he placed her back on her feet, she was breathless.

He took her breath away entirely when he leaned forward and kissed her. 

Immediately, she pulled away, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at him. “W-what?” she asked as Ben looked at her with flushed cheeks and embarrassment painted across his face.

“S-sorry, I just that- well you know- maybe we could-”

Rey raised a finger to his lips, silencing him, “I know.” she whispered with a smile. 

A smile brighter than the sun spread across Ben’s face and they chuckled before leaning in once more, eyes fluttering closed as they kissed.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and his arms found their way around her waist, Rey deepened the kiss and concluded that Ben Solo tasted even better than chocolate.


End file.
